


First Encounter

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Jiminette Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: 'tikki we're in not in france anymore', F/M, First Meeting, Gen, One Shot, based off a lovely manip, everyone is confused and freaking out, i ship these two so much but this can be viewed as gen since it's not really shippy, i should have included an oz ref in the fic curse me, jimari, jiminette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: "Who are you and how did you get here?"Maybe this is part of the akuma’s powers. Maybe she was teleported. Or maybe this is all an illusion.The ground beneath her feels too rough to be the streets of Paris. It feels too hard beneath her feet to be fake."I don't know."





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/gifts).



> All Jiminette fics are dedicated to Alex, lol. She's the main reason I write them. This one is inspired by a lovely manip of hers and is featured at the beginning of the chapter! Enjoy!

_

“Who are you and how did you get here?”

Marinette raises her hands slowly, trying to show she means no harm to… whoever she’s facing. She tries to inch back, away from the sword - the weapon is real, she knows. A fake sword could never look as sharp as the one in front of her - leveled at her, but the armoured man follows her. Every step back she takes, he takes one forward, eyes never leaving her and sword never wavering.

“I don’t know,” she answers, and it’s the truth. One moment, she’s battling an akuma with Chat. The next, she’s… here. Wherever here is. Underground from the looks of the stone around her. Catacombs maybe? “I don’t know how I got here, or where ‘here’ is.”

Maybe this is part of the akuma’s powers. Maybe she was teleported. Or maybe this is all an illusion.

The ground beneath her feels too rough to be the streets of Paris. It feels too hard under her feet to be fake.

The knight before her regards her warily. If he doesn’t believe her, he doesn’t say anything about it. The sword in his hand remains raised and pointed at her, but he makes no move to use it against her. Yet. “What’s your name?” He asks, and Marinette realizes she didn’t answer the first part of his question.

 _Wait…_ She frowns, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I’m… You don’t know me?”

The boy’s lips curve downwards in a frown similar to her own. “No,” he answers. “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

Confusion settles in Marinette’s bones. “Ladybug. I’m Ladybug,” she says, watching him carefully for a reaction. Everyone in Paris knows who she and Chat are. Surely this boy must know as well. Right?

The blade pointed at her lowers slightly as the boy’s frown deepens. “Should… that mean something to me?”

Marinette lowers her hands, incredulous. He doesn’t know her. His expression says all she needs to know. He’s puzzled. The knight has genuinely never heard of Ladybug.

Everyone in Paris knows about her.

If he doesn’t know…

“Where am I?” She asks, her words coming out urgent and quick. Her mind is racing. A suspicion has formed, and if it’s true…

He must sense her underlying worry, her quiet panic at the hunch in her mind and how she doesn’t mean any harm to him, because he lowers his sword completely. He’s slow and still watching her carefully, but he seems to have figured out she’s not a threat to him. When he answers, it’s not what Marinette expects and brings her more questions than answers.

“You’re in Trollmarket.”

When all she does is blink in reply, he elaborates. “You’re beneath Arcadia Oaks.”

Marinette’s breath leaves her in a quick gasp.

Arcadia Oaks.

There’s no Arcadia Oaks in France.

“Ohhhhh,  _no_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Jim/Marinette? Please feel free to drop by my tumblr or instagram where I'm fanaticfangirl2602, and we can scream together! And if you're interested, I can invite you to a Jiminette Discord server through pm!


End file.
